


Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day (AUDIO)

by caspop, grumpybara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspop/pseuds/caspop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mink is a very sad guy because he doesnt have a birthday!!! ! aobox brings him and the gay gang to arbys and stuff happens . magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day (AUDIO)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900861) by [grumpybara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara). 



> podfic of minks birthday party

download it here: http://www.mediafire.com/?ak68c1dj51i42qt

also, this is my first podfic that i've ever made so yeah ahhahahahah


End file.
